


Florence

by cancelled



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gore, Original Characters - Freeform, my first work lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancelled/pseuds/cancelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said a hospital is the only place a surgeon can use their talents ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florence

This is the story of Florence Wilson. A famous surgeon known for her accuracy and boldness in the ER, her skills and intelligence spelled out success and everybody around her was sure of it. Everybody wanted to be Florence, that was until they fired her.

“You can’t fire me!” yelled Florence “I'm the reason people travel to come to this hospital! I’m the essence of this building, it’ll crumble without me!!” she slammed her fists on her chief’s desk, the sound was loud enough to make nearby workers stop and stare in curiosity. “you’re too reckless, you’ve made far too many mistakes these last months and it’s making this hospital’s reputation get worse and worse” her chief said in a stern, unyielding tone, which caused Florence to back down from arguing. Her chief was a stubborn man and she’s seen him fire many surgeons before, she always thought he was unnecessarily ruthless with them when he did it, and it was no exception with her. Still, she could feel a lump in her throat that made it so hard to swallow back her anger, all the blood in her veins was boiling and all the tears blurred her vision. It felt unreal. It was all too unreal and before she knew it, she had stormed out of the office and headed to the stairs. She was much too furious to take the elevator, she would’ve probably ruined it anyway, not that she cared about this hospital anymore. After she finally reached the gate of the building, she gave it one last look before driving back home and cursing the hospital all the way there.

Little did Florence know, getting fired by the hospital was the best thing to ever happen to her. It did take quite a few months of bitter emotions and alcoholism for her to realize that though. But after she did, after she realized that she has lost the hospital but didn’t lose the title of Best Surgeon, she was unstoppable.

 

 

It’s been almost 4 months since the hospital fired her, and after suddenly realizing that she can still use her talents and make money from it, all she needed was a plan. Of course, kidnapping people to steal and sell their organs wouldn’t be easy, but it’s the perfect job for her. She wouldn’t need inadequate coworkers crowding up the place or interns who don’t have a clue to bother her, all she needs is a place and tools, which she could easily acquire. After all, she still has some connections to the hospital, she’ll be able to get some of their sedatives and equipment and then she would be all set.

Her plan was bulletproof. After a couple of weeks all her needed supplies arrived, and all that was left was a victim. When she first came up with this plan, she thought choosing a victim would be the hardest part, but whenever she thought about her plan she could only imagine one person as her victim, her former chief, Mark Jones. The thought of killing him occupied her every thought, she had many dreams about torturing him, having him beg for his life, listening to his pathetic screams that will do nothing when the time comes. She mustn’t let her fantasies distract her from her main goal though, _his organs_ , it might as well be the only thing about him that’s worth something and she has to be careful not to ruin any of them.

After a long wait in the hospital’s parking lot, Mark finally walked out the elevator and headed to his car, but just as he clicked the button to unlock his car, Florence snuck up to him from behind and stabbed him with a syringe and injected a drug that made him fall on the ground in a matter of seconds. When Mark regained consciousness and opened his eyes all he saw was darkness, he tried to move his hands but he couldn’t, his arms and legs were shackled on a table, and his attempt to break free was futile.

She didn’t want to use sedatives on him, it’d be a waste to use it on him in her opinion, she wanted to witness his pain, his agony, she wanted him to experience pain in every way he can. At first, she made a few cuts and bruises here and there just for the joy of it, and then it was down to business, and she sliced his chest open and blood came pouring out, his screams filled the room for a moment before fading into small winces of pain, and then he stopped completely. He’s lost too much blood and has lost the power to try to stop it, he died helpless, pathetic and just the way he deserved to. Now that he’s finally a corpse, she had to work quickly so the organs would still be useful to her. She took all of his vital internal organs and put them in plastic bags inside the freezer, and then cut up the rest of him to make it easier for her to throw him out.

Now that her mission was finally complete, an overwhelming sense of pride came rushing through her, a sense of satisfaction that’s far greater than any successful surgery has ever given her. This is her destiny; this was the missing puzzle piece in her life that gave meaning to everything again. Excitement, confidence, joy, _power,_ what more could she ask for? No other job in the world could fulfill her like this, this is her passion now and this is who she is.

This is Florence Wilson.


End file.
